


Ferdinand: My home is where I'm happy

by Anonymous



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Ferdinand - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the events of the first film, Juan grabs an 11-year gift for Nina, a heifer from the sanctuary of his friend named Marisol.Innocently, Marisol thinks she will only be happy when she meets her mother she never knew, but she felt in her horns that she was immensely loved by her.As soon as she meets Ferdinand, feelings of love and passion spring up in her little heart for the first time, but she knew she had no chance.As she grows up, Lupe becomes her foster mother along with her sisters rescued from the slaughterhouse: Clementina, Esmeralda, María Flor and Daisy encourage her to declare herself to him.When confessing your feelings, she discovers that he also developed feelings for her and can be together, but she can't perceive that the happiness that she seeks so much was right there in her home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I don't know](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+don%27t+know).



Ferdinand, Nina, and all his friends watched television. Juan says getting up and picking up the keys of the coffee table of your van:

-Little daughter, I'm going to Manuel's sanctuary!

-I want to go too! She says getting up off the couch.

-No, you're going to stay here!

-Why? I love there!

-I'm going to bring a surprise to you!

-Really? What is? Speaks! She says smiling and excited.

-If I tell you, it will not be a surprise!

-Damn it! She says sitting back on the couch and folding her arms.

He chuckles and says:

-I promise it will be worth it!

-I hope, see you later. I love you!

-I love you too! He says kissing her forehead and coming out the door.

Meanwhile, in the sanctuary the cows try to cheer Marisol:

-Marisol dear, why are not you going to play with the other calves?

-No. I'm fine Filomena!

-Be cheerful, child! Another cow says.

-Without my mom here I will never be happy! She says coming back into the barn.

-Do you think we should tell her that her mother died in childbirth?

-Of course not, and make the girl even more sad? Sofie says.

-It's her mother, do not you think she has to know?

-Yes, one day in the future Filomena, one day in the future!

-But as if she's leaving today?

After that, the two arrive and Juan says:

-Can I really take Marisol?

-Yes ... Poor thing of her, so young and without her mother. She's always so depressed. Who knows, she'll be happier with you guys?-Of course, there is Nina who is a love, space for her to play and many bovine friends, she will feel at home!

-She must be in the barn, she hardly ever leaves!

They enter the barn and he grabs her with a rope as she despairs tearing and crying, saying:

-I do not want to go to slaughter, please do not take me there!

-Darling, you're not going to slaughter, you're going to another farm! Sofie yells at her.

It calms her down as she gets into the truck. A cloth is placed under her head as she is placed in the barn of the flower farm.

He enters the house and Nina says:

-Dad, have you arrived?

-I know, are you expecting your surprise?

-Not technically, but since you've raised the subject!

-Ha ha very funny, she's waiting for you in the barn!

She gets up and runs to the barn, she walks in and Marisol was frightened by all that happening.

Nina approaches, but she dodges, until after much insistence, Nina win her:

-You are a good boy!

She looks down from her legs and says:

-Oh, I'm sorry. A good girl!

Juan enters the barn and says:

-Happy Birthday darling!

-Thank you dad, I loved her. What's her name?

-Marisol!

-What a beautiful name, just like you! Nina says leaning her forehead against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina says helping to lift the small black-skinned heifer and extremely expressive brown eyes:

-Come Marisol, I want to introduce you to everyone!  
She gets up and when she leaves, she never tires of admiring all the flowers and says:

-How beautiful!

-I want to introduce you first to Ferdinand!

-Who is Fee... She says seeing him coming toward them.

Immediately she gazes at him, her heart quickens, her pupils dilate immensely and her legs become wobbly with such emotion, she feels she had known him for a long time, he comes near her and Nina says with a smile of satisfaction for his surprise:

-Ferdinand, this is your new roommate, Marisol, Marisol, Ferdinand!

-So you're Marisol? I'm Ferdinand, nice to meet you! She sees a golden reflection in his eyes, he also sees the reflection in her eyes and finds it a little strange, but it has a strong meaning for them: They were the soul mate of each other, he was born for her and she was born for him.

-...

-And you are?

-Oh, Marisol! She says with a crooked smile.

-What a beautiful name!

-God, he found my name pretty. Do not pyre Mari! It says in your mind.

-It's lunchtime, folks, come on! Nina says going to her house.

-So, shall we eat? He tells her.

-Of course!

-All right, do you want a ride? He tells her to play on his back as his father did with him. But first, let's roll downhill!

-Roll downhill?

-Yes, you still have a lot to learn living here!

He takes her to the top of the hill and says to her:

-That's it, it's fun! He rolls down the hill.

-I'm going! She says rolling down the hill, not wanting to stand above his chest and accidentally touching their two lips.

She jumps back a little scared by the contact, but ends up treading unintentionally on his underside.  
He laughs and infects her and laughs too, and he says:

-I don't know if I laugh or if I cry!

Breaking time:

He says:

-Have you seen the sunset?

-I have never seen anything beautiful in my life!

-I think you see yes, but it does not give you the opportunity to open your eyes and look around, let's see!

He takes her back to the top and she sees the sunset for the first time in her life, she says in awe:

-I think this is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen!

He holds her with his leg bringing her closer and she gets more and more nervous, she puts the little paws on his leg and hugs him, he says:

-Are you okay?

-Why shouldn't I be?

-Your heart is beating faster than Juan running after eating Mexican food!

-It's nothing, it's just the thrill of being in an unknown place!

Lupe says frightening the little girl who moves away from him a little ashamed:

-Ferdinand, I was looking for you. Is that a baby? You had a daughter and you did not tell me? I want to be the godmother!

-No Lupe, she's not my daughter. It's Marisol, the new inhabitant of the farm, Marisol i introduce you, Lupe!

-Hi! She says a little shy.

-What a cute thing, you can call me ... She looks into his brown eyes and says.-Call me Mommy!

-Mommy?

-Yes, do you accept to be my daughter?

-Yes! She says smiling.

-I love you, my little girl! She says embracing the little one who was a little bigger than her.

Ferdinand says:

-I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be right back, keep talking!

As she went, she looked at him with a passionate foolish face and Lupe says:

-So Marisol, did you like the farm? Marisol? Marisol! She says trying to get her attention that she seemed to be daydreaming.

-Oh, I understood what's happening. Are you in love so soon?

-In love? I? No!

-Don't lie to me, young lady!

-All right, I am. But don't tell him anything, Mom, I don't want our friendship to become a strange thing!

-I will not tell!

-Thanks! She says breathing in relief.

-You will tell!

-What? I can't!

-Do you think this love will last forever?

She sighs and says:

-I'm sure it will be forever eternal!

-You'll tell, but when you're ready. Keeping feelings for yourself may not be a good thing!

-OK!


	3. Chapter 3

The night had come and Juan had not yet arrived. Nina started to get worried, but even so went to sleep, she took a baby bottle with milk for Marisol.

-Now Darling, you're going to take your milk!

Marisol sniffed the baby bottle before, seeing that it was milk, she drank quickly. When he finished drinking, he yawned in the most adorable way and rested his head on Ferdinand's body.

He smiled at her affectionately,

-Good night, Marisol!

-Good night Ferd, good night Nina! She said falling asleep as Nina put the blanket under her.

Meanwhile, Juan arrived with the heifers rescued: Clementina, who had brown skin and amber eyes. Lucita, the oldest of them who was an orange cow, very beautiful.

Esmeralda, a Scottish heifer that was baptized of Esmeralda by her companions, by her beautiful eyes that had the same color of the precious stone. Maria Flor, who had cream-colored skin and brown eyes, almost black.

And finally, Daisy, a blue-eyed coward.

The next day, Nina bent down to speak to Marisol:

-Go there talk to them and do not forget: You start a conversation, introducing yourself by name!

Marisol took a long breath and walked over to them.

Hi!

-Hey, did you live here a long time? Soledad asked.

-I've been living here since yesterday, I'm Marisol and you are?

-I'm Daisy, these are Lucita!

-Hi!

Clementine!

-What's up?

-Mary flower!

-Hey!

-And Esmeralda!

-Bha mi cho measail air do choinneachadh (Nice to meet you)!

-Uh ... I don't understand!

-She's a foreigner, we named her Esmeralda ourselves! Soledad said.

-What a cool names, let's be friends?

-Great friends! They hugged Marisol.

-Hey new residents, I am Ferdinand! Ferdinand introduced himself to them.

-Hey! They greeted at the same time.

-I need to call the boys to meet you all, I'll be right back!

-No delay! Marisol said.

-He is your boyfriend? Clementina asked.

-No, I mean ... I mean, no. I like him!

-And why don't you tell him? Lucita asked.

-It's more complicated than you think, girls! She answered.

-What a disgust, I never want to fall in love! Daisy said.

-Are you sure, Daisy? María Flor asked.

-Of course, we are independent cows, we don't need bulls in our lives to feel fulfilled!

-Yes, that's true, but it doesn't mean we can not fall in love! Marisol said.

-You all can, I don't. And when I promise one thing, I ...

She looked at Guapo walking along with the others and heading toward them.

-... I never do, Marisol, who is the one on Ferdinand's right side?"

-It's Guapo!

-And put Guapo on it! She leaned against Marisol.

-Then I'll introduce you to him!

-Please!

-I should not have drunk so much water, where's the bathroom, Marisol? Clementina asked.

-Behind the house!

-I go there!

She walked, until she tripped over a rock and fell. Bones ran to her and helped her to her feet.

-Are you alright?

They looked at each other and saw the golden reflection.

-I'm fine thanks! She smiled and continued her way to the bathroom.

-Charming little girl, eh?

Meanwhile:

-Guapo!

-Yes, Marisol?

-This is Daisy, she wanted to meet you!

-Really? Daisy, I thought it was babydoll! He said, taking her hoove and kissing it.

-Marisol I'm feeling strange and I saw a strange thing in his eyes! Daisy whispered to her.

-I know how it is, you're in love! She hugged Daisy.

Angus saw that Esmeralda was one of them and introduced himself to her:

-Hey, little sister, I'm Angus!

She looked at him with a confused look.

-Saigh, chan urrainn dhuinn bruidhinn (Sorry, we cann't talk)!

He understood exactly what she said.

-Is mise Angus (I am Angus)!

She smiled and her eyes brightened.

-An ... urrainn dhut mo thuigsinn? (An ... Can you understand me?)

-Tha, ach a bheil thu airson gun ionnsaich mi dhut sea a bhios tu a 'bruidhinn Spàinntis? (Yes, do you want me to teach you how to speak Spanish?)

-Tha, bu toigh, ach am faod my rudeigin iarraidh ort? (Sure, can I ask you something?)

-Tha! (Yes!)

She smiled beautifully and they both saw the reflection as they made eye contact for the first time.

-Girls, Esmeralda has sent a message to you all! Angus said.

-What's it? Marisol asked.

-She told me that despite she doesn' talk to you, she loves you all!

-Awww we love you too, Esmeralda! They hugged her friend.

She looked at Angus.

-Thuirt iad gu bheil iad gad ghaol cuideachd!

She smiled and was glad.

Time skip:

Bones gathered everyone in a meeting:

-All right guys, I called this meeting to talk about the young girls living on this farm!

-They're the loveliest creatures I've ever met! Guapo said.

-Yes, I got on very well with Esmeralda! Angus said.

-So, going to the point they're younger than us, so I suggest we get involved with them when they become cows!

-But they will only be cows when they have calves! Ferdinand said.

-I'm going to rephrase, I propose not to go to them with ulterior motives, until they complete their 3 years of life, do you all agree?

Everyone nodded.

-Well, since we have a consensus, this meeting is over!


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Marisol showed to show the farm to the girls.

-Wow, this farm is so beautiful, is not it beautiful, Clementina? Clementina, wake up!

-Oh yes, very beautiful. Did you notice the way he looked at me?

-Who? The short one, ugly and skeletal? Daisy asked.

-Ugly? Skeletal? I admit he looks unattractive on the outside, but inside ...

-Is he disgusting? Soledad asked.

-I meant on the inside!

-Smells bad?

-I can see past my nose. I looked into his eyes and saw something very special, I cannot get him out of my head!

-Look girls, I think she's in love! Marisol hugged her.

-Looks like the idea that we do not need bulls to live on the side went to the hole, eh, Daisy? María Flor said.

-I knew that if that happened, you'd play it in my face!

-That's what friends do! Marisol replied.

At night they went to sleep, the girls in Juan's room, Lupe on the couch, some of the boys in the kitchen, some in the living room and Marisol and Ferdinand with Nina.

When Nina slept, they talked,

-So, how's your relationship with the girls?

-It's going really well, I feel like they're my sisters. Lucita is like an aunt to me!

-You're not going to forget me, are you? He joked.

-That will never happen, good night! She said before closing her eyes and instantly falling asleep.

3 years later...

She woke with the sunlight reflecting in her eyes. When he raised his head, he saw that the two had not yet awakened.

-Even sleeping, he's beautiful! She said mentally as she watched him sleep.

When he woke, she looked away.

-Good morning, Marisol!

-Good Morning!

-Have you been up for a long time?

-Yeah, I didn't want to wake you up. And I love you!

-I love you too ... What happened? You look sad!

-Is nothing!

-Good morning, my dear ones! Nina stood up.

Time skip:

When they left to spend another day of his peaceful life, he asked:

-Marisol!

-Yes?

-Are you happy here with us?

-... I love living here and I love you, but I will not be totally happy without knowing what happened to my mother!

-I didn't know my mother either, though I missed her the rest of my life, because I have not cared for my mother to this day!

He started to cry.

-Hey don't cry, I didn't want to make you cry!

-Okay, I think I'm better!

-Hey, can I tell you something?

-Anything!

-Do you remember that every day I say I love you?

-Yes I love you too!

-Then I don't love you like I love others!

She looked into his eyes and when they did, their lips met.

-How did I let that happen? He felt guilty.

-Why does this seem so wrong to you?

-You'll not understand, you're just a child! He replied.

-I'm already 3 years old, I'm not a child anymore!

-I'm sorry, I have to go! He ran away from her.


End file.
